


Always In My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1960s, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, First Time, French Kissing, Greasers, Socs, Virgin Ponyboy, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ponyboy was 15 when he found his first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this work. This work is done by Kylelover101 on FanFiction.Net. She did not have an account here, so she asked me to post this.

 

 

 

Ponyboy fixed the collar on his button up white shirt. He watched a boy and girl kiss in the back of a car. He watched as their tongues collided with one another and how the boy slowly placed his hand on her knee, gently gliding upward to go under her short skirt. He gulped, darting his eyes away from the couple in favor of looking at his white shoes. Ponyboy hoped Two-bit would hurry up with their drinks so he could ask Two-bit to drive him home. He wasn't feeling sick, but he was uneasy.

 

Before, Ponyboy wouldn't feel any different if he saw someone kissing, in fact, like most boys, he'd either stick his tongue out in disgust, or laugh along with other boys.

 

Now, it was different. Ever since Sodapop dated Sandy, Ponyboy had been curious about what it would be like to form a relationship with a girl. Now, curiosity turned to a sort of exciting fear for the boy. When he thought about the girls in his grade, he got sort of a tightness in his chest and throat and quite often found it hard to talk; and when he did talk-he  _squeaked._

 

Ponyboy was normally quiet, so it wasn't hard to just up and stop talking on his part. Sodapop, however, noticed this. Which was why he offered to take Ponyboy out for a bite to eat after he got off work. Sort of as a " _Brother time_ " as to ease into this situation. Sodapop noticed Ponyboy's uneasiness from three cars away at the Drive-in as he walked over with two large Cokes, burgers and fries.

 

"Hey, Pony." Sodapop smiled, as if he saw nothing wrong. "Here ya' go." He handed him the Coke. Ponyboy thanked him and sipped his beverage. Sodapop sat in the car and when Ponyboy when to turn on the radio to keep his mind off of things, he was surprised when Sodapop stopped him. Ponyboy looked up, curious and worried. Sodapop never drove without the radio on.

 

"We need to talk." Sodapop started.

 

Ponyboy looked back over to where the boy and girl once stood. They were no longer there and he wondered if Sodapop, or even Darry, had noticed his quietness. Maybe Darry was worried and asked Sodapop to talk to him, maybe even Soda was worried. Ponyboy didn't know why he was even frightened to talk about girls to Sodapop. He used to hear Steve and Sodapop talk about Evie and (when Sodapop was dating her) Sandy all the time and he never felt worried about it before.

 

Sodapop drove the speed limit.

 

Ponyboy gulped. If it was one thing Sodapop never did, was drive accordingly. Sodapop liked driving fast, and sticking his hand out the window, not driving with both hands and at the speed limit.

 

"So. . . how's school?" Sodapop asked.

 

_Is that it?_  Ponyboy asked himself.  _No. Gotta' be more to this._

 

"Fine." He answered, truthfully. Socs were not as much as a problem, Math was a little easier, and he and Darry didn't fight as much. Ponyboy knew that right now, life was at it's highest peak for him. Dare he say, he was almost as happy as he was just before his Parent's passed away. Sodapop nodded.

 

"Good, learning anything?" Sodapop asked.

 

Ponyboy shook his head. "No. Mostly tests. School is out in two weeks, Soda."

 

"Oh, that's right," Sodapop chuckled. "Almost forgot how it was like before summer vacation. Lord, I remember I couldn't wait for summer to start so Steve and I could play football all the time. Now all I have to look forward to is more hours at work." With that statement, Ponyboy looked deeply at Sodapop's facial features. His eyes looked like a light from long ago was shining brightly while he reminisced old times.

 

As to switch the topic so Sodapop would be focused on him, Ponyboy asked: "Are you going back to school, Soda? If you go now, we'll be in the same grade!" Ponyboy liked that idea, being in the same classes as Sodapop. Being two years younger, Ponyboy never got to know what it was like being with Sodapop all day for six hours in a classroom. He heard stories from both The Gang, his parents, Darry and even Sodapop himself of how he acted: Class clown, didn't pay attention, and often got in trouble for talking too much.

 

"But he was always a pleasure to have" Every teacher would say.

 

"Oh, no." Sodapop smiled. "No, I'm not going back, Ponyboy. This isn't about me, it's about you. Have um, you seen any good movies or something? read any good books?"

 

_Where was Sodapop getting at?_  Ponyboy wondered. "No. Not recently." Ponyboy hadn't read, or gone to the movies in a while. In fact, he spent his time looking for a job. He knew Darry, even thought he hadn't been on his case about THAT yet, would be soon. So he better look now.

 

"Well, tell me Ponyboy, have you. . . noticed anything else?" Sodapop asked slowly.

 

Ponyboy frowned, looking at himself in the reflection of the windshield. He had noticed a lot of different things about him. For instance, he had hair on his chest and under his pits, they were also a lot thicker on his legs. Hence why he was wearing a button up shirt and jeans compared to Sodapop's jean shorts that cut off at his knees and black tank top. Ponyboy was boiling hot, but he didn't want to show off all the excess hair he had.

 

"No." He lied.

 

"You sure?" Sodapop asked, turning down their street. "You know you can talk to me about anything, you know that, little buddy?"

 

Ponyboy turned to Sodapop, smiling and nodding his head. When Sodapop stopped the car in the driveway, Ponyboy picked up his food and darted toward the house. Sodapop groaned loudly, smacking his head on the steering wheel, but instantly regretting it, rubbing the bruise that started to form on his face.

 

* * *

 

"You're wearing that?" Darry asked, cocking his eyebrow with his coffee mug in his hands. Sodapop turned from the stove only to give the same glance as his older brother.

 

The two men looked at their youngest brother, Ponyboy. Once again, he was dressed in jeans. He had on a t-shirt, but it was buttoned up all the way to the collar and on top of everything, he had a red jacket.

 

"Ponyboy, go change, you'll boil from the inside out." Darry instructed, going back to his coffee. Ponyboy frowned, he knew Darry was right, already he was feeling the heat of the summer and he hadn't been outside. But he was self conscious of his arms. He had very little muscle on him, it wasn't masculine at all.

 

"You can borrow a t-shirt of mine if you want to, Ponyboy." Sodapop offered with a kind smile. Ponyboy knew Soda was only being nice, but Sodapop was a foot taller than him, his clothes would sag and droop on him, making his situation WORSE than it already was.

 

Still, Darry was glaring at him.

 

"O . . . kay." Ponyboy softly replied. He'd put on one of Sodapop's shirts, but he's keep the pants. Sodapop bit his lip and spoke when the younger Greaser left the room.

 

"I don't think that-"

 

"Don't start, Sodapop." Darry interrupted, already knowing that the Blonde was sticking up for the youngest. "He'd die of a heat stroke if I didn't stop him."

 

Sodapop nodded, sitting down. "I tried to talk to him, but. . . "

 

". . . "

 

"He just won't listen-I mean, he  _will_  listen, but it's going to be uncomfortable as hell, Darry," Sodapop sighed. "I wasn't intending on talking to him about this subject." Darry set his coffee down. He too hadn't planned on talking to Ponyboy about it either. In fact, both brothers had hoped when the time came Ponyboy would turn to their father, like they had.

 

_However, considering their situation-_

 

"I know, I know. I'll talk to him later tonight." Darry replied. "And I'll make it quick, he just better not give me an attitude."

 

Darry scowled. Lately, Ponyboy hadn't been listening (as Darry put it). Sometimes Darry had to ask not once, not twice, but three times to do something before the Auburn would do it. Ponyboy ignored him by reading and a couple of times Darry had to swipe the book out of the boy's hands and not give it back until the fifteen-year-old did as he was told.

 

Sodapop smiled sadly, he looked up seeing Ponyboy had walked in wearing one of Soda's blue t-shirts with a black mustang on the front. He still had the jeans on, Sodapop made a mental note.

 

"Ready for school?" Sodapop asked.

 

Ponyboy nodded, "Yeah."

 

"Don't be late coming home, we're gonna' talk." Darry mumbled, walking past his little brother. Ponyboy didn't mean to let out a groan, but when he did, Darry turned around, almost snapping.

 

"Don't give me any lip, Kid brother." He commanded.

 

"Do you also want some cheese with that whine." Ponyboy muttered. Sodapop's eyes widened. Where had Ponyboy gotten this attitude? The quiet, and shy Ponyboy wouldn't dare talk to Darry like that! Sodapop gasped as he stepped in between the two brothers, nervously chuckling.

 

"Alright, alright. Let's just forget about this, we'll be late." Sodapop nervously spoke. Trying to calm both Darry and Ponyboy down felt like defusing a bomb. If he didn't do it quickly and carefully, then everything would explode.

 

"Don't black talk me, Kid Brother." Darry's teeth grit together. "Don't be late."

 

"I don't wanna' talk to you!" Ponyboy screamed before stomping out the door with his books and backpack. While walking away from his house, deep down, a part of Ponyboy was baffled that he even let himself scream at Darry in the face. Last time he did do something like that, he ended up running away. The majority of Ponyboy felt that Darry was always telling him what to do and pushing him around.

 

Ponyboy felt like a little kid, he wanted out.

 

* * *

 

At the side of the road, parked a White, 1966 Chevy impala convertible. Such a beauty it was, glimmering off a sparkle under Tulsa's raging sun rays. Outside of the car, however, was a woman in tight black shorts with a see through pale skirt that flew with the wind. Her white crop top stopped at her belly button and her long, flowing, Goldilocks hair was tied back but still managed to drip down her back.

 

She was stunning for body language, but clueless when it came to directions. She fumbled at her map. She was at the crossing of Highway 44 and looking for 244 to lead her into Tulsa. When she saw how Far Tulsa was, she groaned, looking at her heels.

 

For as beautiful as her car was, it was also out of gas and she had no money at the moment to call for a tow-truck. She'd have to walk into town to find a phone, or a gas station.

 

"Aw, Fuck it." Her accent was heavy with French dialogue and tossed her map back into the car. she grabbed her yarn purse, wallet and sun hat. Making sure her windows were rolled up and her doors locked before she began her long walk into town.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, hand me a wrench, will ya' Stevie?" Sodapop called from underneath a Buick, reaching out his hand.

 

"Don't call me Stevie!" Steve growled, handing his friend the requested tool. "Man, Evie let it slip  _one time_  and ya'll give me shit about it."

 

"I think it's cute!" Sodapop laughed.

 

"Well, **I** don't!"

 

Steve stood up to walk outside after hearing a car honk. Sodapop was left to his thoughts. He really hoped Ponyboy and Darry would talk later today, but in a more civil manner. He sighed, knowing he'd have to be in the same room when Darry "lectured" Ponyboy tonight. The boy was bound to be confused and Darry was probably going to sound like a dictator. Sodapop remembered when their Father sat him down to talk. It was awkward, a lot of unwanted eye-contact, and not to mention it had him questioning himself for days on end. But then, he drowned himself in car magazines and felt better.

 

_Ponyboy isn't like me,_  he remembered.  _Ponyboy doesn't like cars like I do. Ponyboy doesn't even like girls like I do._

 

At least, that's what Sodapop hoped. The Blonde didn't want his little brother to start dating right away; He wasn't trying to be protective or anything, he just didn't want Ponyboy to get his heart broken like he did. Sodapop still remembers Sandy from time to time, but it doesn't hurt as bad if he doesn't dwell on her.

 

The phone was ringing loudly, thankfully Sodapop caught it on the third ring before the caller became impatient.

 

"DX Auto Services, this is Sodapop speaking, how can I help you?" Sodapop couldn't help but chuckle at the same old  _That's your real name?_  question that was always asked. Sodapop began writing down information for a Pick-up and Rental when he heard the door opening and closing.

 

"Alright, you'll pick it up around Six-thirty?" Sodapop asked, smiling. "No problem, ma'am. Your car is in good hands."

 

He looked up, half expecting to see Steve but his jaw nearly dropped seeing the beauty before him. Her tan skin allowed her stunning, smoky decorated eyes that allowed her blue iris to pop out like a bright star in a lonely sea of darkness. Her lips were plump, even with a nude shade and her dark sunglasses rested on the top of her wavy-curled hair. She didn't look too happy though.

 

_Was she a customer?_

 

The thought of an unhappy customer scared the daylights out of Sodapop. If she reported him, then he could lose his job.

 

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Sodapop asked, hoping she hadn't caught him staring.

 

" _Non_." She replied, Sodapop hadn't caught her accent.

 

"May I help you, then?"

 

"I 'vant a truck." She slightly demanded. It took Sodapop a moment to think before his eyes glanced outside at the Two-truck they used for emergency cervices.

 

"Oh, the Tow-truck! Is your car in a street?" Sodapop asked, searching for the keys in a lock box by the register.

 

"Yes. It's here." She took out her map from her white knitted purse and pointed to the highway. Sodapop looked around for a moment. It must have taken the girl HOURS to get here.

 

"Did you walk?" He asked, he prayed the girl had a ride and didn't walk in heels.

 

"Vhat do you think? I crawled here?  _Non_ , I walked!" She was very irritated, Sodapop could tell. She was probably very tired and hot from the sweltering heat outside. Immediately he grabbed her a Coke from the Staff fridge and handed it to her. She looked confused for a moment before he opened it for her.

 

"You must be thirsty." Sodapop offered.

 

She pouted her lips. "Vhat is it?" She asked.

 

"It's Sodapop, like my name!" Sodapop grinned, pointing to his badge. The woman was very confused. She had never had this: Sodapop, before and nor has she ever heard of it being a name.  _Must be an American thing_. She told herself before kindly taking the bottle. She looked at the dark liquid in disgust before trying a sip and immediately spitting it out, getting corn syrup and spit all over the front desk.

 

" _Qui est dégoûtant, liquide?"_ She screamed, throwing away the full bottle of Pop. Soda bit his lip, _Maybe I should have given her water,_ he , once again, was thrown off by her language. He didn't speak it, but he did recognize it as her speaking French.

 

"Um, what?" He asked, not understanding what she just said.

 

"Are you trying to kill me?!" She continued to wipe her mouth.

 

"No, It's what we drink." Sodapop smiled. "Would you rather have water?"

 

"I want my car." She demanded.

 

"Alright, alright." Sodapop nodded, fetching the keys and walking around the front of the desk. "We'll get your car, bring it back and you can pay up front when we're finished. I'll even throw in a free air freshener." It was the least he could do for the girl, he probably gave her the worst service he could possibly give a foreigner. He didn't mean to do it on purpose, though.

 

"Are you driving me?" She asked, putting her glasses back on and her hat.

 

As much as Sodapop loved to be riding around looking for a car with this French Beauty, she was also a pain in the ass. He looked at his best friend walking towards them and gave a small smile.

 

"Nope. My buddy Stevie here will do it." He grinned, looping his arm around Steve.

 

"Do what?" Steve asked.

 

"You're going to take this  _kind_  girl out to find her car." Sodapop explained, handing him the keys to the truck. Steve looked at the babe in front of him. She was drop dead gorgeous. He then glanced back at his friend who was leaning against him, No way would Sodapop just up and pass off a pretty girl to him.

 

"What's the catch?" Steve asked, smelling something fishy.

 

"Oh, no catch-" Sodapop replied.

 

"Let's go, Stevie, I vant my car!" The girl interrupted, walking towards the truck. Steve jerked his head back to Sodapop's direction.

 

"She's kind of. . . bitchy." Sodapop continued.

 

"Fuck. . .you." Steve growled. " _Stevie! Hurry_  v _ous l'american porc!_  " ". . .And fuck your twisted methods." Steve spoke before walking to the truck. Sodapop only waved goodbye, anxious to have a relaxing afternoon fixing cars in peace and quiet.

 

* * *

 

It was hot. Near ninety degrees outside. And Ponyboy Curtis, was walking home. He sighed, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. He was glad when he listened to Sodapop and put on his T-shirt, but that still didn't make him comfortable in class when guys flexed their muscles and showed off in gym class.

 

He yawned, walking in this heat was making him tired. He thought about taking a nap when he got home and waking up before Darry got off work. It wasn't until he heard the rumble of an engine and shouting did he turn around and start running down an ally. He had saved himself from getting jumped, but felt it was much safer taking the back roads of Downtown Tulsa. Ponyboy walked further and further away from the shops, business and buildings and was now in the secluded area of backwoods and bridges over the rivers and streams.

 

It was beautiful outside, not a cloud in the sky. The trees were a vibrant green and the long, stems of wheat that grew wild along the old railroad bridges flew gently with each tiny, savory breeze.

 

Ponyboy looked down at a babbling brook. He smiled.

 

He hadn't been swimming in the Arkansas river in what felt like years. Normally people don't go swimming in his part of Town in the river, which was why Ponyboy loved doing it. No one bothered him and he was out of the heat. He liked to think while he swam, he laid on his back, allowing the cool water to wash away any heat or stress on his burning shoulders.

 

He wondered why he was fighting with Darry a lot more. They got along really well after Soda's speech he gave the brothers when they chased him down at the park. Ponyboy didn't know if it was the heat, or the fact that he felt Darry was treating him like a little kid, all he knew was he wanted out of Tulsa. Just for a little while, just to get away from The Socs, and even The Greasers. He wanted a place where he could forget and blend in with the rest of society and not feel like an Outsider.

 

Ponyboy looked up at the summer sky, watching the silk clouds drift off.

 

_Running away. . . A New Town. . ._

 

He smirked when he remembered his conversation with Johnny in the Lot before everything bad happened and they ran off to Windrixvill. Johnny wanted to leave this place.

 

_Come to think of it,_  Ponyboy thought.  _That was the only time Johnny spoke out loud about wanting to leave._  He wondered how many times Johnny thought about it.

 

Ponyboy spat out some water that managed to slip into his mouth. He struggled for a moment before he managed to keep a float. He looked around and wondered where he was for a moment. He couldn't see the bridge anymore, nor his bag. He figured he'd better swim back and hop out of the water and walk home before he's late.

 

Ponyboy swam until he heard a small splash. He looked around, but saw no one.

 

* * *

 

Steve gripped his steering wheel tightly until his knuckles turned white. The lady next to him wouldn't shut up about his driving and kept complaining how hot she was.

 

"I'm going the speed limit, Ma'am." Steve smirked.

 

"I don't care, drive faster! I v'ant my car." Her plump lips pouted.

 

"You're going to have to be patient." Steve hoped that the faster they found this car, gave her gas and had her pay, the better. He wasn't going to let Sodapop get away with sticking him with this crabby woman. She was very persistent and to be frank, annoying. Steve wouldn't deny her hot body and stunning looks, however, she'd be prettier if she kept her mouth shut.

 

"Tha're it is." She pointed to the white impala. Steve's jaw dropped. Whoever this girl was, she had a damn good taste in cars. If she wasn't so bitchy, he'd leave Evie for her.

 

Steve whistled. "She's a beauty."

 

"Thank you. It was my fathers."

 

Steve went to get the bucket of gasoline from the truck but stopped walking. "Uh-oh." He spoke, walking to the back of the car. The Lady's eyes widened. "V'hat is'it?" Her English mixing together.

 

"Looks like someone stole your back tires." Steve replied. "Heh, heh, you're lucky it was just the back two." Steve didn't mean to make a joke out of the situation, but apparently that didn't fly by with the blonde as she stared icy, cold daggers into him.

 

" _Vous êtes putain de fous de moi!_?" She screamed, almost gripping her hair. Steve knew you couldn't leave your car unattended for long, escpeically in the Greaser parts of neighborhoods and highways. No doubt about it, the woman had never had this happen to her, she was frantic and angry. Steve wondered if she had more than two emotions.

 

"Lady, I have no idea what you are saying." Steve admitted, shamelessly.

 

"Who did this?!" She screamed.

 

"I don't know, but you need two new tires. I'll haul it back to the station and you can call the cops there-"

 

"Non!" She immediately replied, startling Steve. "Non. . ." she repeated, quietly. "Just, fix my car. Non  _La police_  " Steve cocked an eyebrow and wondered why she didn't want him calling the cops.

 

"Well, they won't do much, just ask for your name." Steve knew the cops wouldn't do shit for strangers into town or Greasers. It was just his job to tell customers to do so. The Grease monkey wondered why the woman was avoiding the police; he left her alone with her thoughts as he hooked the car up to the hook and cable in the back, obviously not looking forward to driving back and possibly hearing "Madam Bitchy" yell and complain all day long.

 

"Is that a river?" The Frenchwoman asked, her English sounding much better when she was calmed down.

 

"Yep." Steve replied, not looking at her.

 

"Is it filthy?"

 

"I dunno." Steve hadn't gone swimming in the river in years, last time he did, he Sodapop and some other friends were twelve and they all stole tires from a farmer and used them to go tubing. The lady looked at the sparkling water with a sense of longing.

 

"I. . I v'ant to go in." She demanded. Steve jerked his head back.

 

"Huh?" He asked.

 

"I'm going in." The lady had made her mind up and she began to take off her black shorts. Steve gulped, the French woman had long, slender legs with a thigh gap most women would die for. Steve's eyes traveled to her perky bottom that was hidden by the see-through baby blue skirt and what looked to be lacy panties.

 

Steve's cheeks turned bright red.

 

"Wha-what are you?!" He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to watch her strip, but the woman turned to face him.

 

"Take my car back. I'll be here." She replied, taking off her shirt next to reveal her matching white lace bra. Steve was lost for words as he watched the woman start running and then jump into the cool water. He looked at her clothes laying in the road, picked them up and put them in the car.

 

"What the hell just happened?" He asked himself.

 

The Frenchwoman smiled underwater as she kicked her powerful legs back and fourth. She was enjoying the feeling of being under water verses that of being outside under the hot sun. She allowed her instincts and the current to take her wherever her body drifted, weightlessly in the cold underwater world. She didn't stay long, however as she lifted her body upward, mid thigh for a breath of fresh air. She exhaled then inhaled once again, giggling as she flopped around.

 

Feeling a tightness in her back, she felt her bra cutting into her. She, without thinking, began to unclasp it and toss it aside to the side, not caring where it landed as long as it was on dry land. She began to laugh once more, feeling tiny fish nibble on her toes as she began to approach a rusty bridge above her.

 

She stopped laughing, feeling someone behind her.

 

She turned and was met with a wide-eyed, boy. His jab dropped and trembled as his eyes were fixed on the half naked woman before him.

 

"You. . ." She started calmly. Then she covered her top with her arms seeing he was staring at her chest. " _Vous petit pervers!_ " The woman hollered, standing up to run towards the boy, which wasn't easy in the water and he was on land, hurrying to gather his school books and his own clothes. Ponyboy wanted to get the hell out of there, he hadn't wanted to see a naked woman yet, he wasn't ready for that.

 

" _Vous salaud!_  You fucker!" She reached him in time before he could escape, she ripped off his dark blue t-shirt, with much struggle from him. The blonde was happy he didn't fight, or hit her back and only struggled. If he were a Frenchmen, he might have fought back, but this was just a little American Punk.

 

"Why were you looking at me!" She screamed, putting on his shirt.

 

"I-I wasn't trying to!" He cried. The shirt was big on her as it was him, thankfully it covered her underwear. At first Ponyboy heard someone swimming behind him and wanted to get out of there as fast as he could so he swam ashore and put on his pants. He was getting ready to put on the shirt when he noticed she stood up to take her bra off and he felt his legs become heavy as lead and he found it hard to move.

 

A part of him wanted to watch the woman continue to swim around, shirtless, bra-less, in the water. He was waiting for a slap across the face from the woman but the blonde only stared him down.

 

"Where. . . um. . ." Ponyboy started, he really wanted to know where the girl's pants were. He blushed.

 

"In my c'ar." The woman replied, very cross. Ponyboy didn't know why she was the angry one. She should have ran off when she saw him, like NORMAL girls did in the movies when they were caught swimming in their bathing suits. Ponyboy gulped.

 

_Only, she's in her underwear,_  he told himself.

 

"Do you 'ave extra clothes?" She asked, suddenly her voice wasn't so pitched and harsh. It was rather sweet, and polite. Ponyboy shook his head. He had more clothes with him at home. But he couldn't take her to his house! What would Darry and Sodapop say if they saw him walk in with a girl who had no pants on! Ponyboy blushed and the woman was becoming very impatient.

 

"I need clothes you stupid american! Do you 'ave any extra?"

 

Ponyboy nodded, meekly.

 

"Take me to your house, then I will get pants. After'vards you will take me to the _dégoûtant_  gas station where I will get my ca'ar!" She was very demanding as she walked past Ponyboy, who by the way was still shivering at the sight of his first pair of breasts.

 

"Come on!" She called.

 

Ponyboy rushed after her, wondering how he even got in this situation.

 

* * *

 

The auburn Greaser looked around corners before leading the woman to his house. She followed swiftly after him, it wasn't until they were in his back ally-way, did he know he forgot to ask her name.

 

"Um, Who are you?" He asked.

 

She sucked in her bottom lip and then smirked. "What you must say is:  _comment t'appelles-tu?_ 'Zat means, what is your name in French." She slightly reprimanded. Ponyboy didn't know why she was giving him French 101, but he went along with it, as long as she was pleasant with him and not hitting his arm and calling him names.

 

"Um. Co-o-omo-o-o... t'apples-"

 

"Non." She sternly spoke.  _"Comment T'appellles"_

 

" _Comment. . . t'appelles._  . . " Ponyboy repeated.

 

" _Tu_."

 

"Too."

 

"Very goo't." She grinned. "You are a fast learner."

 

She still didn't give me her name, he noted.

 

" _comment vous appelez-vous?_ " She asked. Ponyboy stopped walking, they were outside the back door of his house. He looked around inside, not seeing anyone. Meaning the coast was clear.

 

"What?" He asked.

 

"You haven't been paying attention." She pouted. "Listen to me, stupid boy: C _omment vous appelez-vous?_ " Ponyboy thought for a moment.  _Was there a similarity?_  He asked himself. He thought of the words and gasped.  _Oh, she's asking the same question only in a different format._  He figured out.

 

"Um, Ponyboy." He responded with a small smile.

 

"Pony. . .boy?" She slurred, the name not familiar on her tongue. _Sodapop? Stevie? Ponyboy? This town is filled with people with such weird names._  She thought. She looked around the tiny house. It was small, but cozy. The kitchen had a stove and a sink with a small window with curtains. Connected was the living room, that had a black and white TV, a couch and a piano with lots of pictures of a loving family on top.

 

She smiled at a few of them while Ponyboy fetched her a pair of his jeans. She smiled kindly and put them on right in front of him. He blushed.

 

"They'll do." She admitted. The jeans were short on her, making them look like capris on her. But they fit snug around her waist.

 

"I'm keeping the shirt too." She spoke.

 

"Of course." Ponyboy rolled his eyes. He was getting pretty annoyed by this lady. He watched the blonde undo her pony tail, watching her comb with her long, flowing locks with her finger tips. He licked his bottom lip. For some reason, he very much wanted to touch her hair, it looked soft and spiral. He wanted to twirl his fingers around and around each curl.

 

"V'hat are you staring at?" She shouted, startling him.

 

"Uh. . um." He began. "Um. . .Comment. . . t'appelles tu?" He blurted, hoping that was the right answer. He would really like to know this woman's name.

 

She flashed him a grin, wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking a little.

 

"Brigitte," She answered, lightly giggling.

 

"Bridget?" He asked.

 

"Oui." She nodded. "Only it's Brigitte. . .  _Brigitte._ " She corrected. Ponyboy nodded and she patted on the sofa, inviting him to sit next to her. Ponyboy nervously shuffled and sat down next to her. He was thankful the house was clean, he wouldn't want Brigitte to think he was a slob.

 

"Um. . . " Ponyboy didn't know what to say. He had never been in this situation before. "Aren't we going to get your car?" He asked. He thought after he gave Brigitte some clothes, he'd walk her over to the auto shop. He tried to look her in the eye while talking to her, but her half naked body was etched in his memory. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

 

"Later. I'm tired. I am hungry, get me something ' _enfant._ " She spoke. Ponyboy's ears perked up to the word: 'Enfant. Like as in Infant?! He wondered. He looked at her, sadly. Did she think he was nothing more than a baby? A helpless kid who didn't know anything?

 

She noticed this and her facial expression changed from annoyed to confused.

 

"'V'hat?" She asked. "'V'hat is wrong?"

 

"Um," Ponyboy started. "What did you call me."

 

She smiled. " _Enfant_ , it means child. You are young, oui?"

 

He scowled. "I turned fifteen in July." He answered, he was surprised when Brigitte laughed loudly.

 

"You are young, then."

 

"No." He argued. He was tired of people seeing him as a kid. Ponyboy thought back to all the times Steve called him a "tag-along", or a "pest". It infuriated him. He was a teenager now, almost an adult!

 

"Oui, you are." She smiled. "I win!"

 

He shook his head, quickly. "You did not!" Ponyboy yelled, he knew this only made him look like a bratty kid, but Brigitte continued to cheer for herself.

 

"I did! Now, food!" She rushed him. Ponyboy groaned, walking to the fridge and seeing some left over cake. He dished her up a plate and grabbed her a fork. When he walked into the living room, she stared at the chocolate cake as if she had never seen it before.

 

"'V'hat are you giving me?" She asked.

 

"Um, it's cake. It's all I have right now." Ponyboy mumbled, sitting a ways from her. Brigitte was French. Her country was known for richer foods then America. However, it was odd to have cake in the middle of the afternoon without a purpose, such as a tea or birthday party. She looked at the cake. It didn't look special, it had very little frosting and it was crumbly.

 

She took a tender bite. It was so sweet, it took a lot for her not to spit it out. She nervously chuckled.

 

"Some. . .drink?" She asked. Ponyboy stood up again and she ran to a trash can, spitting out the sweet, sugar infested cake.

 

"Fucking, Americans," She grumbled. "No 'vonder they are fat!"

 

Ponyboy returned with a glass of water, handing it to her. She thanked him, sipping it slowly. Ponyboy sat next to Brigitte for a while, she had found a Soap Opera program and looked like she was getting into it. He looked at the clock and nervously shifted in his seat.

 

"Um. . . " He started. "What time did you. . "

 

"Ssh, be quiet!" She sushed him, going back to the TV.

 

_It's almost closing time for The DX, or for any other Auto Mechanic store at that_. He thought.  _I need to get her out of here before Darry and Soda come home!._

 

"Well, well, well." A voice crackled and laughed.

 

"Oh. . .  _no._ " Ponyboy moaned, looking up to see Two-bit grinning very smug and slyly at him. "What do we have here?" The Older Greaser asked, obnoxiously. Ponyboy knew this wouldn't end well.

 

"Well, let's go." Ponyboy stood up, ready to leave any second.

 

"It is not oa'ver!" Brigitte hissed, drawing her attention back to the Television. Two-bit took his time walzting over to Ponyboy, draping his arm around the younger greaser. Ponyboy groaned, trying to avoid eye-contact with the older Greaser's perverted smile.

 

"So, where did you two meet?" Two-bit snickered.

 

"Nowhere-" Ponyboy was cut off by Brigitte

 

"Z'is  _petit pervert_ found me swimming in the river, didn't ca'are that I had no shirt on, he kept peeping. Now Shut up!" She spoke, going back to her program. Two-bit's jaw dropped and widened to an open smile. Ponyboy frowned, ignoring Two-bit's obvious chuckles. He didn't want to see the blonde woman half naked, it's not that he didn't find her attractive, but he just wasn't ready.

 

"Gone so soon? Without inviting her to dinner, Ponyboy Curtis, what type of gentleman are you?" Two-bit snickered. His eyes gazed upon the lightly tanned woman before him, he was checking out her features: her tiny ankles, her stunning facial features that included high cheek bones, porcelain blue eyes and soft, golden hair.

 

"You hit the jackpot." Two-bit whispered in Ponyboy's ear. Ponyboy wiggled away from Two-bit, ignoring the Greaser.

 

"Can we leave now?" Ponyboy asked, slightly impatient. Brigitte smiled when the show was over and stood up.

 

"Oui. We will leave." She nodded. Ponyboy silently cheered on the inside. He had enough of this woman to last him a life time. He felt his cheeks warm at the memory of seeing her bare chest, the perky, wet, breasts that too were tanned along with the rest of her lean body.

 

"Why you red, Ponyboy?" Two-bit laughed.

 

" _Shut up_ , Two-bit."

 

Brigitte turned around after hearing Ponyboy talking. _Two-bit?_   _What the hell kind of name is that?_  She wondered.  _Weird fucking Americans with their too sweet food and stupid names_.

 

"Hang on, where ya'll going?" Two-bit smiled, flipping the channel of Mickey Mouse. Ponyboy was not about to tell Two-bit he was taking Brigitte to the gas station to pick up her car. Come to think of it, he didn't know if she even stopped at The DX. There are other auto shops in town, her car could be at any one.

 

"We are going to get my ca'ar." Brigitte stated, "Come _Enfant_ , let's go."

 

Two-bit chuckled loudly. "You've got yourself a feisty one, Ponyboy." Two-bit whispered lowly to Ponyboy before calling Brigitte back inside. "Uh, The DX is closed, darling. Closed 'bout fifteen minutes ago."

 

Ponyboy looked up at the clock and his jaw dropped seeing it was 6:15.

 

He gasped. That means, Sodapop could be home in fifteen minutes.

 

"Hang on." Ponyboy smiled to Brigitte, yanking Two-bit off the couch and dragging him into the bathroom.

 

"Two-bit, help me now." Ponyboy demanded.

 

"Woah, I don't swing that way, Pones." Two-bit chuckled, holding up his hands in defense. Ponyboy rolled his eyes.

 

"I need to get her out of here!" The Auburn cried. "Before Darry and Sodapop come home."

 

Two-Bit chuckled, "Need me to get her out of your hands, eh, Ponyboy?" He nudged the Greaser and turned to the mirror for a moment. Two-bit found a comb and brushed it through his hair, greasing it up and slicking it back. He winked at the younger greaser, "Watch and learn, little Pony." Two-bit smirked as he strutted down the hallway;Ponyboy face palmed.

 

"Hello, my pretty lady." Two-bit slurred.

 

" _'Ello_."

 

"Well, you see ma'am. The DX is closed right about now. So your car is probably still in the shop." Two-bit laced his arm on the couch. Brigitte's eyes widened. This wasn't good. She needed her car now. She had to get out of this state quickly.

 

"I need it now." She hissed.

 

"Talkin' to the wrong guy." Two-bit replied. "How about this, spend the night-"

 

Ponyboy shook his head, muttering: "no, no no!" over and over again to himself.

 

"-with me, and I'll take you to get your car in the morning." Two-bit smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Kathy had broken up with him over the liquor again. Two-bit knew she'd be back for him eventually, she always did. However, he'd be a down right fool to pass up this (as he called her) "hot piece of ass".

 

Brigitte looked at him, smirking.

 

"Spend 'zee night?" She asked, folding her arms.

 

"Yeah, with good ol' Two-bit here, I'll make sure to take good care of you, pretty lady." He smiled, leaning in close to her. Brigitte smiled gently and for some reason, Ponyboy felt let down. He didn't want Brigitte to be with Two-bit. He didn't know why, either.

 

"Take ca'are of me?" Brigitte repeated, looking down the hall at Ponyboy. She looked at the meek, growing boy. Her eyes dulled a moment as she thought back to when she met him. She was half naked-half naked! Any other boy, like this Two-bit fellow, would have jumped in to grope or even rape her. But not this boy. For some reason, even though she did treat him badly and boss him around, was more of a gentlemen then most men she's come into contact with in her years of living.

 

She looked at his facial features: Eyebrows furrowed together, his lips were thinning. It was his eyes, however, that spoke the most: they were angry.

 

She giggled. Ponyboy was jealous.

 

Before Brigitte could answer, the door opened and in walked Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle. Sodapop, as startled as he was to see the woman from before in his house, still managed to put on a smile.

 

"H-hello." He greeted, he noticed Ponyboy in the hallway.

 

"Yes. Nice to see you again." Brigitte replied. Two-bit was confused. "Ya'll know each other?" He asked.

 

"Oui, my ca'ar ran out of gas and then some _Fils de pute_  took the back two tires off my ca'ar," Brigitte explained. "Speaking of which, I want it now. My ca'ar."

 

Sodapop bit his bottom lip. "Sorry, Ma'am, DX is closed till Monday, we're not open on weekends. I'd let you in but my Boss has the key." Brigitte was upset. Normally she wasn't used to things going her way, but ever since her little "incident" she knew she had to get the hell out of The States and back to France. If things didn't go her way, then she was royally screwed.

 

" _J'en ai rien branler!_ " She screamed, startling all the boys.

 

"Um. . . " Steve replied. "English, please?"

 

That wasn't the best thing to do, Brigitte stood up, screaming in his face: " _Je t'emmerde! vous l'american porc!_ "

 

"Okay, she's said that twice now, what the fuck is she saying to me?" Steve asked, clearly annoyed. Ponyboy didn't have a clue as to what Brigitte was saying, but he liked how she easily stood up in his face and screamed at him and he couldn't do anything about it.

 

Ponyboy was starting to like this girl.

 

Sodapop took notice of Brigitte's clothes: They weren't hers. He noticed  _his_  T-shirt and  _Ponyboy's_  pants on her. Soda slowly looked over at Ponyboy and walked over to him while Brigitte continued to insult Steve in his face. Ponyboy gulped seeing his blonde brother walking towards him.

 

"Why is she wearing your clothes?" Sodapop whispered in Ponyboy's ears, using a parental tone of voice.

 

Ponyboy gulped. If he told Sodapop the truth, then Sodapop would know he saw her half naked. _But maybe Sodapop would understand_ , he thought. _Maybe he'd get that she had nothing else to wear and was desperate. Besides, it's not like I touched her._  He blushed.

 

"Um. . . " He started. "Well, she ruined her clothes."

 

Actually, he had no idea where her clothes were. She was in her underwear when he saw her. Ponyboy gulped, his face turning more and more red by the second Sodapop kept leaning over him.

 

"And. . . "

 

He said no more.

 

Sodapop sighed, "Look, Darry will be coming home soon. What are we going to do with her?" He asked. Ponyboy shrugged.

 

"She needs her car," He pointed out. He called over to her, "Brigitte, are you staying some place?"

 

Ponyboy's eyes widened. Was Sodapop really asking her to spend the night here? Brigitte shook her head. Truthfully, she had been staying in her car. She'd pull over on the side of the road, crawl over the seats and camp out in the back.

 

Sodapop shrugged.

 

"Guess you're staying here." He smiled. Brigitte thanked Sodapop while Two-bit and Steve's jaws dropped. "It's not entirely up to me, but when Darry gets here, you'll have to speak to him."

 

Sodapop looked back at Ponyboy.

 

He swore he saw the boy smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Darry didn't like having guests, other than Dallas, Johnny, or sometimes Two-bit and Steve if he could stand them. His reasons were simple and logical: They couldn't afford the extra mouth to feed.

 

Darry wouldn't care if it was Dallas or Johnny. Dallas had no money and Johnny sometimes couldn't remember the last time he had a decent meal. The oldest male watched as Brigitte picked her food with her fork. Darry kept restraining himself from asking her if their "standards" were met to hers.

 

"Everything alright?" He asked, trying to not sound annoyed.

 

Brigitte looked up from her blue mashed potatoes, bright red chicken she swore was under-cooked, (Thankfully Sodapop cut hers up to prove it was cooked fully) the only thing that was "normal" on her plate was the yellow corn.

 

" _Oui_ ," she nodded.

 

Darry was confused and looked to Ponyboy. Ponyboy was poking at his plate too, he began eating when Darry glanced at him.

 

"Um, she means 'yes'." He answered the puzzled look on his older brother's face. Brigitte couldn't understand why Americans colored their food and were named so bizarre. The food itself was tasty and she was thankful, she just wasn't accustom to everything.

 

"What time will you be leaving tomorrow?" Darry asked.

 

Sodapop tensed, looking up at Ponyboy. Ponyboy stared back, gulping. Darry obviously had no idea what tomorrow was. The blonde chuckled nervously.

 

"Actually Darry, tomorrow is . . .the. . . the weekend." Sodapop spoke, then he began shoving food in his mouth as to avoid another question. Darry leaned his head on to his fist and stared at his plate.

 

" _Nous sommes vendredi_ " Brigitte spoke up, taking a bite of her chicken.

 

"What?" Darry asked, confused. The woman obviously wasn't American and didn't speak English very well; he didn't care either way, but it would be nice to understand what she was saying. Ponyboy glanced over at the honey-blonde woman, he tried to figure out what she was saying. He broke it down, trying to recall if she said any of the words before hand.

 

_Vendredi. . . .Vendredi. . ._

 

It sounded like the key word. If they were talking about the days of the week before hand, then maybe she was agreeing with them, maybe trying to tell Darry what day it was.

 

"Are you. . . . trying to say what day it is?" Ponyboy asked. Brigitte smirked very seductively towards him, making the younger boy gulp.

 

"Such a quicker learner." She praised.

 

"Yeah, he's smart." Sodapop smiled.

 

Darry turned his head, "When did you learn French?" He asked. He didn't recall Ponyboy taking French in school. "If so, do you have homework?"

 

"No, Darry." Ponyboy mumbled.

 

"He picked it up from  _moi,_ " Brigitte stated. "He is very sma'art." Ponyboy blushed at her compliment. It seemed when Brigitte praised him, he felt this thump in his chest that made his heart very found of the French Woman. He wanted her to continue. For some reason, he cared deeply what she thought about him.

 

Dinner ended quietly and Sodapop and Ponyboy were doing dishes. Ponyboy would peep a glance at Brigitte every once in a while as she laid on the couch watching Television. She may have been wearing boy's clothes, but you could still see the lining over her waist, her thighs and her curvy- Ponyboy shook his head. He can't believe he was fantasizing about her right out in the open!

 

"You okay?" Sodapop asked, gently.

 

"Er-" Ponyboy nervously laughed. "Yea-yeah, I'm fine."

 

Sodapop didn't look too sure. It was then did Ponyboy remember "The Talk" Darry warned him about earlier this morning, when Darry came inside from taking out the trash, Ponyboy kept his mouth shut. He had a pretty good idea what Darry wanted to "discuss" and the youngest Greaser really didn't feel like talking.

 

"Darry, are we going to talk to Ponyboy?" Sodapop asked. Ponyboy frowned, it seems Soda didn't forget either.

 

"No." Darry replied. "I'm tired right now. M'goin' to bed early, don't wake me up."

 

A part of Ponyboy died a little. As much as he didn't want to talk to Darry, it still hurt to know Darry didn't want to talk to him. Ponyboy didn't understand what he was feeling right now. He felt like he was drifting further and further away from Darry when they didn't talk, but at the same time, he wanted Darry to get off his back.

 

Ponyboy gasped when he saw he dropped a plate, it shattered into pieces at his feet.

 

Brigitte turned her gaze away from the Television to see what had happened.

 

"Are you alright?" Sodapop asked.

 

"Um, yes." Ponyboy answered, not at all hurt.

 

"Don't break any more. We're not made of money." Darry muttered, walking away. Ponyboy felt like that was a jab to the heart. He was hurt by Darry's words and it made him angry.

 

"Like I did it on purpose!" Ponyboy snapped back. Darry turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. Sodapop knew what was going to happen next and quickly tried to pick up the pieces of plate before anyone got hurt.

 

"Hey, guys it's nothing really. It was an accident-" Sodapop tried to reason.

 

It was too late.

 

Ponyboy kept rambling. "Why do you antagonize me like that?! You could have walked away without saying anything! Do you just live waiting for the next moment when I screw up, so you can point out my flaws!?"

 

There was an icy glare in Darry's eyes as he stared at his Kid Brother. He and Ponyboy would fight, but he wouldn't resort to these levels.

 

"Don't talk to me like that, Ponyboy Michael." Darry growled. Ponyboy's senses came back to him and he knew it was best he kept his mouth shut. Ponyboy continued to glare at Darry's back as the older Greaser walked away, slamming his bedroom door. Ponyboy felt hot. He felt angrier.

 

Brigitte blinked away from Ponyboy back to the TV. She was no longer interested in the program. She was more so into Ponyboy. He frightened her. Because she, a long time ago, was just like him.

 

* * *

 

Ponyboy awoke to the summer heat on his back and the smell of food cooking. He looked over to see Sodapop still sleeping, so he knew the one cooking was Darry. He wasn't in the mood to talk or even see his oldest brother just yet, but he had to get up if he wanted a cool shower. Ponyboy walked towards the bathroom but paused by Darry's door. It was wide open and he saw the Older Brother sleeping soundly in his bed. Ponyboy cocked his eyebrow.

 

_Who was cooking then?_  He wondered.

 

He walked into the kitchen and given the sight of Brigitte with her hair down her back hovering over the stove cooking bacon in nothing but Soda's t-shirt.

 

Ponyboy blushed ten shades of red.

 

She turned and smiled, " _Ah, bonjour,_ _Com_ _ment allez-vous, le enfant?_ " She smiled. Ponyboy didn't answer, but rather he stuck up his index finger, pointing to her.

 

"What the hell are you-?!" He shivered. She was cooking in her underwear. He was sure that wasn't sanitary.

 

Brigitte frowned, " V'hat is wrong with this? You men cook without a shirt, I can cook with no pants." She replied.

 

"It's not the same!" Ponyboy hissed, trying to keep his voice down.

 

"It got hot last night." She answered, setting the plate of bacon down next to him, she ran to the toaster when two hot pieces of brown toast were ready and twirled to the pan to flip the eggs. Ponyboy had never met anyone so energetic in the morning. Brigitte smiled, sitting across from Ponyboy at the table.

 

Ponyboy thanked her for the meal and the two ate in silence.

 

After a while, the silence was uncomfortable. Ponyboy didn't know how to strike up a conversation with Brigitte. He wanted to ask about her and learn more about her, but he feared if he asked the wrong question then things would go badly for him.

 

" _O_ _ù sont vos Mama, et Papa?_ " She asked.

 

Ponyboy didn't speak French but he caught on to "Mama" and "Papa" and figured she wanted to know where they were. The teenager set his drink down and frowned.

 

"They died." He answered softly. Brigitte slightly sucked on the points of her fork. Well, this didn't make their situation any less awkward, in fact it was worse.

 

"I am sorry." She apologized.

 

"It's okay," Ponyboy shrugged. "I miss them, but they're in a better place." He recalled the found memories of when his parents were alive. He smiled tenderly at the times his mother being in the kitchen cooking or his father outside working on cars. Each and every day they never lost their smiles and worked hard for everything they had.

 

"I bet they were v'onderful." Brigitte smiled.

 

Ponyboy giggled, "Yeah, I think Mom would like you." He grinned, he knew his mother liked all the girls Darry brought home back when he was in high school. His mother would sit down with them, offer a drink and they'd talk for hours. His mother only met Sandy once; they made a meal together, he remembered. Ponyboy knew his mother would like Brigitte, a spit fire of a woman.

 

Then Ponyboy blushed.  _What am I talking about?! I didn't bring her home on purpose!_

 

"V'hat is the matter?" Brigitte asked.

 

"N-nothing!" Ponyboy cried, putting his plate away. "Um, thank you for the meal." He quickly replied, walking out of the kitchen to the shower. He groaned when he heard the water running, meaning Sodapop or Darry beat him to it.

 

"Um, Ponyboy?"

 

He turned seeing Brigitte behind him.

 

"Might I borrow more pants?" She asked sweetly.

 

* * *

 

Ponyboy, Sodapop and Two-bit and Steve watched Brigitte start cutting Ponyboy's pants up to shreds. Ponyboy sighed, that was a pair he'd never wear again. Brigitte began sewing hems together until she made a perfect pair of short shorts.

 

"Hey-hey, I'm liking those." Two-bit called out.

 

_"Fils de pute"_ She spoke under her breath, continuing to sew. Sodapop stood up to stretch. Steve adverted back to the TV while Ponyboy dug his nose in a book.

 

"So, you're from France?" Two-bit smiled, leaning on his hand.

 

" _Oui, Je Suis_ _française_ " Brigitte commented, not even looking at the hood. Two-bit didn't understand a word she said, but continued to talk.

 

"Well, I'm American," Two-bit proudly announced. "And you know what they say: Everything's bigger in America." Two-bit boldly stated, pointing to his crotch.

 

"That's Texas, you idiot." Steve snarled.

 

"Same thing." Two-bit shrugged. "Anyway, there's a movie theater not too far from here and I've got some wheels outside, how about I take you out for a night on the town?"

 

Brigitte stopped sewing to look Two-bit dead in the eye. "If I v'anted to hang out with a rat, I would have crawled down a man hole." She hissed, going back to cutting and sewing Ponyboy's pants to suit her fit. Two-bit's jaw dropped while Sodapop and Steve snickered.

 

"You claim you are 'big' Oui? Last time I know of, they don't make condoms for mere  _Enfants_." She spat.

 

Steve burst out laughing while Two-bit slowly sank back. He had never been chewed out so quickly, especially by a girl. Two-bit scooted farther away from Brigitte, obviously the girl wasn't interested in him. Brigitte glanced up seeing Ponyboy looking at her. She rewarded him with a gentle smirk and the boy hid behind his book once again. Soda noticed this. It wasn't too hard to figure out the boy was crushing hard for the French girl.

 

"Well, Stevie, I think we might want to get ready for tonight." Sodapop replied, standing up.

 

"Yeah." Steve agreed.

 

"Where ya'll going?" Two-bit asked.

 

"Steve and I are going to the movies," Sodapop replied putting the deck of cards away. Steve took this opportunity to glare at Ponyboy, sending him a warning as to not even ask to join in. "We're taking Evie and Soda's gonna' look for a girl."

 

"Aw, right! Charmer's back!" Two-bit replied.

 

_"Charmeur?_ " Brigitte giggled. She had to admit, Sodapop, Ponyboy and Darry were all very handsome men. Much like the ones back in her country. She wouldn't be surprised if, for some reason, these three brothers visited France, they would be very popular with the ladies. No doubt in her mind.

 

"Hey, wanna' go with me, Bridge'?" Two-bit smiled, hopefully. It would do him some luck if he had such a pretty lady by his side like her. Brigitte scoffed at the nickname and shook her head.

 

"Non, I shall attend _le cinema avec_  Ponyboy." She declared. Brigitte liked movies, but she knew she'd never get the watch it with a pervert like Two-bit hanging around her. Ponyboy slowly looked up from his book. Was Brigitte wanting to go on a date him? He gulped seeing Sodapop and Two-bit's shocked faces and Steve's glare.

 

" _Moi et toi, Oui_?" Brigitte smiled to the blushing auburn.

 

Sodapop bit his lip seeing Ponyboy nod to Brigitte's request.

 

_This can't be good_. He thought.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Sodapop, Two-bit, Steve, Ponyboy and Brigitte were all in Two-bit's car driving to the movies. It was quiet at first, Sodapop would glance back at his little brother and offer a smile, but the boy was distracted. Sodapop didn't blame him. Brigitte looked very flashy in the short-shorts she created showing off her tan, smooth legs. She also "borrowed" one of Pony's white tops and blue flannel shirt.

 

Sodapop only hoped Brigitte wasn't purposely leading Ponyboy on.

 

"Hot. . . .damn!" Two-bit screamed, excited.

 

The Drive in was packed. The new Elvis movie: Easy come, easy go, was out today. It seems as if every Greaser in town had arrived with their date. Ponyboy had never seen so many leather jackets, greasy hair and hoods in one place.

 

"Well, let's find Evie. I'll look for Kathy and we'll meet up at concessions." Two-bit replied.

 

"So you did 'ave a girl,  _vous l'american porc!_ " Brigitte slapped Two-bit across the back of his head. Ponyboy opened the door for her and Brigitte thanked him, sweetly. "Let's find seats." Brigitte spoke, Ponyboy followed her, shoving his hands into his pocket. Sodapop really did not want Ponyboy wandering off without him, but he knew nothing serious would happen-he hoped, nothing serious would happen.

 

Ponyboy and Brigitte had a hard time looking for seats. The theater was packed.

 

"Where are we sitting?" Brigitte asked, she looked nervous. Ponyboy wondered if she was claustrophobic or not. While looking for a seat, Ponyboy saw a door open next to them with the sign saying: EMPLOYEES ONLY.

 

Ponyboy suddenly remembered Dallas bragging how he'd take Sylvia to the movies and they would sneak up into the Projection Box and watch three or four movies in a row without getting caught. Ponyboy held on to the door before it closed fully and nodded his head inside. Brigitte gave him a confused look before running inside, Ponyboy right behind her.

 

"Where is this?" She asked.

 

"I don't know." Ponyboy smiled, running up the stairs in the dark. Truth be told, Ponyboy was somewhat worried they would get caught and kicked out, however luck was on their side when they saw the door to the projection room wide open. Brigitte sat in one of the two chairs behind the projector while Ponyboy closed the door.

 

Brigitte smiled, "Wow. It's beautiful." She commented, looking out the large window the projector was pointing out of on to the large white screen. Ponyboy looked down at all the busy people trying to find a seat or getting comfortable. He spotted Two-bit with his girl, Sodapop with someone else and Steve and Evie. He let loose a breath of air, It was nice to know he knew where his brother was if they were to get caught, or when it was time to leave.

 

Brigitte pointed to a cup of water someone left behind and smirked, she tossed it out of the window and it landed on someone.

 

"Who the fuck did that?!"

 

Ponyboy and Brigitte giggled recognizing the voice belonged to Steve.

 

" _Merci_  Ponyboy, for bringing me up here." Brigitte smiled, "Besides, I like this view."

 

Ponyboy nodded. The movie began playing and the two sat in silence, staring at the screen. Ponyboy loved movies more than he loved anything else. It was nice to take a break from reality and fall into a comatose state where he could imagine he was someone else, where he was free from Class-wars, Socs, Darry yelling at him, Social Workers, School, anything.

 

He, however, had a very hard time concentrating. While he normally didn't like to watch movies with someone with him, the boy didn't mind Brigitte being beside him.

 

"Pony." Brigitte whispered.

 

"hm?"

 

"Did you like them?" The blonde whispered. Ponyboy frowned, he thought back to what she might be talking about: Her shorts? The breakfast? His eyes widened.

 

"W-what?" He asked, nervous.

 

Brigitte giggled. "Com'on, Enfant, don't tell me you've forgotten?" She purred. Slowly, she had become attracted to the innocent boy. He was too pure, kind-hearted and sweet for this world. Truly, any woman who ended up with him would be the luckiest girl in the world. Ponyboy couldn't believe what this woman was talking about.

 

She really was talking about her exposed chest from that time at the river.

 

"N-nothing." He blushed, feeling very uncomfortable.

 

Brigitte let lose a loud laugh, "Don't tell me you didn't like them." She replied. There was no way Pony could focus on the movie now, he missed a scene and Brigitte was badgering him. However, he wasn't annoyed which surprised even him.

 

"Well. . . um. . ."

 

_How the hell do you talk about a woman's breasts in front of a woman?!_  Ponyboy wondered. Ponyboy couldn't even talk about breasts with  _guys_ , let alone a girl. Brigitte shrugged and went back to the movie. Ponyboy couldn't keep his eyes off the woman now. Brigitte had this aurora around her that was radiant, charming, witty, spiteful and luring.

 

His young, adolescent mind convinced him he felt love, his hormones said it was another thing.

 

Immediately, Ponyboy crossed his legs, accidentally kicking the stand. The projector moved, angling the movie sideways. People down bellow began to scream.

 

"I paid a almost a dollar to get in!" One cried.

 

"S-sorry." Ponyboy apologized to Brigitte who had her hand over her mouth. Ponyboy quickly tried to fix the situation, when the movie was back on the screen, Ponyboy couldn't help but notice two Ushers walking towards the door they snuck in to.

 

"Uh-oh." Ponyboy softly spoke.

 

"V'hat is wrong?" Brigitte asked.

 

"We gotta' go."

 

"Huh?"

 

"Now!"

 

Ponyboy, without meaning to, grabbed a hold of Brigitte's hand and raced out of the room. They could hear the Ushers walking up the steps, Ponyboy pointed the opposite way where another flight of stairs was and they climbed up them and across the balcony. Ponyboy and Brigitte tried to calm their rapid breathing as they saw flickers of light from flashlights try and find them. Ponyboy noticed another door and opened it, he nearly screamed seeing it let them to a dead end. They were on a balcony outside.

 

"V'hat now?" Brigitte asked.

 

Ponyboy noticed the chain link fence and figured they could escape by climbing down.

 

"Are you crazy?" Brigitte whispered, seeing Ponyboy start to climb.

 

"Do you wanna' get in trouble? Since we're Greasers, they'll call the fuzz on us." He asked. Brigitte knew if they were caught, she'd be caught. She whimpered but followed Ponyboy down the link fence. They went un noticed, thankfully because they were so far from the seats and it was dark. Ponyboy dropped to the ground first, looking up he noticed Brigitte was having a hard time.

 

"Jump!" He hissed.

 

" _vous êtes fou américains_ " Brigitte cried, not doing what Ponyboy asked.

 

"I'll catch you!" A part of Ponyboy wasn't sure if he could catch the blonde. But deep down, he felt some unknown instinct of strength, bravery and masculinity build up as he opened his arms. Brigitte bit her bottom lip but jumped just in time as the Ushers came to the balcony and looked around confused. Ponyboy and Brigitte watched, waited and breathed slowly as they Ushers left.

 

Brigitte smiled sweetly as Ponyboy held her bridal style. As a thank you, she kissed his cheek lovingly. Ponyboy felt his face become hot.

 

" _Merci_ , Ponyboy." She giggled.

 

Oh yeah, she was definitely attracted to this boy now.

 

 

 

 

When the movie ended, Sodapop looked around worried for Ponyboy.

"Where is the brat?" Steve asked.

"Did he run off with that hot babe? That lucky kid!" Two-bit howled. Sodapop wasn't sure about that, he was becoming more and more frightened by the minute. ". . . .Ponyboy."

 

 

 

 

Ponyboy and Brigitte had walked together in silence for a while. Brigitte would hum a small tune every once in a while to ease the tension, however, Ponyboy, found it hard to talk. He tried to bring up why Brigitte had kissed him, but he was afraid of what she would say.

 

_What if it was just a fluke? After all, I did save her from being caught. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment._ He concluded. After all, who would like a Greaser? Who would kiss a boy who wasn't "manly" like the other boys? What babe on the planet would like him after what he's done?

 

Brigitte glanced over at Pony. He didn't look too happy.

 

_Shit._

 

" _Comment allez-vous_?" She asked. He looked up, taking a moment to remember what she said. She's said it before.

 

"Fine." He answered, quietly.

 

_He's lying._

 

"Alright," She nodded, "and. . .  _Merci, de nouveau_."

 

Ponyboy cocked his eyebrow.

 

"For saving me."

 

"Oh, oh! No problem." Ponyboy folded his hands together as they continued to walk. To where, Ponyboy didn't know. A part of him wanted to run home and hide from the world, the other wanted to be around Brigitte even longer. She had kissed him on the cheek. It wasn't a peck, or a small token of gratitude. But a: Full. Blown. Smooch. Ponyboy didn't know what he was feeling. He liked it when she did that, he liked it a lot. However, he couldn't help but feel embarrassed, and unworthy.

 

"So, where to?" Brigitte asked.

 

"I dunno. Wanna' go back to my place?"

 

Brigitte laughed. "Oh, Ponyboy. This is my first time in America, show me around." She blurted, snickering. Ponyboy felt a small blush come to his cheeks as he smiled back. Tulsa wasn't really anything to show off, they already were "kicked out" of one of the more popular sites of the area, not to mention he didn't have a car.

 

"Well, I would but, I don't have a car, and I can't drive anywhere."

 

_Great, Ponyboy. Make yourself look like even more of a child. Not knowing how to drive will totally make you look cool_.

 

"Not to worry." She smiled, "Where is this D. . . Z where my ca'ar is." She asked.

 

"Um, The DX." Ponyboy corrected. "And it's not that far, why?"

 

Brigitte didn't answer, but still Pony led the way. Ponyboy watched as Brigitte ran towards the closed building. Brigitte looked around, fumbling for a moment.

 

"What are you doing?" Ponyboy asked.

 

Brigitte tried to open the shop Garage door, but it wouldn't budge. Ponyboy's eyes widened, but he didn't move.  _She wasn't trying to break in, is she?_  Brigitte stood for a moment, biting her finger, thinking. She looked over, seeing a bent up muffler rod. She smiled, taking it and bashing a window open.

 

Ponyboy gasped, "What are you doing?!" He nearly screamed.

 

Brigitte didn't answer, she cleared some loose glass out of the way and climbed into the shop. Ponyboy began to freak out. She broke a window, intruded inside and from the looks of it, was trying to open the large door.

 

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

 

"Getting what is mine." She replied as if it was perfectly normal to bust into a shop and just take whatever she'd like. Ponyboy's jaw dropped. "You-you can't do that!" Ponyboy whispered. Sodapop flashed through his memory and Ponyboy knew Brigitte had to stop.

 

"My brother will get in serious trouble." Ponyboy didn't know this for sure, but it wouldn't look good on Sodapop, or even Steve, with their boss if they locked up the garage and a car was stolen.

 

"Don't worry." She smiled, "I will give them the money I owe. Nothing bad  _Je Promet_." She cooed. Pony wanted to tell her to stop, but he remembered how she kissed him earlier and he felt his senses become clouded.

 

"Well, okay, as long as Soda doesn't get in trouble." He smiled.

 

"Where are the keys?" She asked, looking inside her car. Brigitte stopped to think for a moment before noticing a lock box at the top of a shelf, the blonde went to reach for it but pouted when she couldn't. "Give me a boost, will ya?" Ponyboy didn't feel comfortable doing this.  _She is technically stealing_. He told himself.  _But then again, it's her car._  Ponyboy gasped in shock when Brigitte began using his body as a ladder to reach the lock box. Brigitte had a hold of the box, she hopped off of Ponyboy, breaking open the box by throwing it on the floor. She smiled, reaching for her keys.

 

Ponyboy stood still, watching Brigitte start up her car.

 

"Ready, love?" She smiled, sitting in the driver's seat.

 

Ponyboy blushed at the nickname. Nevertheless, hormones came before logic and he found himself hopping in the white impala, the two of them took off into the night completely forgetting about the garage door.

 

* * *

 

Normally, The Curtis house was in full swing by eight or nine o' clock at night. The TV would be on and everyone would be joking and horsing around. However, it was very tense, especially if you were to approach Darry. Darry wasn't too happy, sitting in his recliner, his cold, blue eyes glaring at the screen door.

 

Ponyboy wasn't home. Not that he would normally care, but with Dallas and Johnny's death, he wasn't too keen on his kid brother being alone at night, not to mention Sodapop came home saying that he couldn't find Ponyboy or Brigitte.

 

_Brigitte. . ._

 

That name stuck to his memory like glue. When he first laid eyes on the blonde, he honestly thought she was a Soc. She was very pretty and slightly rude. He wasn't too happy when she saw her wearing his brother's clothes and she was also very flirty around Ponyboy. He wasn't an idiot. He could see Ponyboy going through "the changes". The boy was mouthier, getting impatient, and his voice was getting deeper. Darry wanted to address this, before any confusion were to happen.

 

However, he couldn't do that with Ponyboy running around town, which is what he assumed he was doing with Brigitte.

 

"Should we go look for him?" Sodapop asked, laying on the couch. It was just the two of them, since Steve and Two-bit took their girls home.

 

"No," Darry replied, "This better not be another Two A. M. stunt. He's fixing for an ass whoopin'."

 

Sodapop chuckled, lightly. "Darry, let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe they went to see another movie and forgot to tell me, you know how Ponyboy is."

 

Darry grunted at that.

 

"I mean, he's also with a pretty lady." Sodapop nervously laughed. Darry frowned. It wasn't that he didn't like Brigitte, that wasn't the case at all. What he worried about was what this woman would temp Ponyboy into. Ponyboy was naive and Darry did blame it on himself for not talking to Ponyboy sooner. Darry grunted, "He better not be in trouble. That's the last thing I want to deal with."

 

Sodapop smiled sadly. "He's a good kid, Darr. He's just dealing with a bad deck, no wonder he's got problems."

 

"I know he's a good kid. We've all got problems, Soda. They can be avoided, however, if the kid would just smarten up."

 

_Smarten up?_   Sodapop thinks. _Is that even a word?_ While the blonde pondered, Darry began to worry more with each passing minute.

 

* * *

 

Brigitte stopped the Chevy by the side of the river. They were back by the rusty bridge they met each other yesterday. It was still fairly warm out so Brigitte kept the roof of the convertible down so they could watch the stars.

 

"I love the sta'ars." Brigitte commented, watching the tiny suns glimmer and shine in the dark, abyss above them. "You can't see this in France. You have to go to  _Provence_."

 

"Provence?"

 

"Oui. Country side."

 

Ponyboy nodded. Even what happened with Windrixvill, he still found himself longing for The Country. The place in his dream: with his parents still alive, along with Johnny and Dallas, His brothers, his dog, he'd even let Steve and Two-bit join in. He looked at Brigitte. He liked her a lot. So, he included her into the scene. She'd meet his mother and father, read with her, draw her portrait and probably walk the dog with him and admire a sunset.

 

Ponyboy didn't know where that part of the fantasy came from and how quickly Brigitte became a part of it, or took up the majority of the dream, but he couldn't pull himself to care. Brigitte, in his mind, looked lovely in the night. The moonlight reflected off her soft hair, giving her an aurora of purity. He wanted to scoot closer, be next to her fully.

 

"Ponyboy," She asked, turning to him. "Have you. . . ever left this town?" She smiled.

 

Ponyboy didn't know why she would ask that, but he nodded. "Twice." He replied, although he didn't know if he should tell her about Johnny, about Dallas, about Windrixvill. She'd take one look at him and probably kick him out of the car. He was ashamed of himself, his past, his body. He bit his bottom lip and tried to bottle up his emotions, he's been getting better at that.

 

" _Comment allez-vous?_ " She asked, softly. Her voice was harmony, he swore.

 

"Nothing. Just, bad memories." He replied, truthfully. Brigitte nodded, she knew about that all too well. She turned to look away from him, drowning herself in her own thoughts. Ponyboy took this differently, though. He thought Brigitte was sad by his lack of response.

 

"But-but, not all of it is bad!" He insisted. "One time, my Dad took us out to the country, it was fun. We played football, and went fishing-Sodapop caught, what he thought was a fish, and it nearly pull him in, turns out it was an old boot." Ponyboy laughed at the found memory. "I enjoyed it a lot."

 

Brigitte put on a small smile. "It does sound lovely." She agreed.

 

"Did. . . your family ever do anything fun?" He was hesitant, but he wanted to know everything about Brigitte, the girl knew almost everything about him (not including the Windrixvill situation). Brigitte looked back up at the stars, with a sad look of longing. She felt nostalgia thinking back on her childhood.

 

"Well, It wasn't all bad." She commented.

 

Ponyboy turned his head, confused.  _What does she mean by that?_  He wondered. Did she have a bad life like the many people he knew? Was she like one of them? He sat in silence, waiting for her to continue on. When Brigitte looked his way, she smiled sweetly at him, knowing he was starring at her.

 

"Is there something on my face,  _enfant_?" She teased.

 

"N-no." He blushed.

 

"Then why are you staring? Hm?" Ponyboy blushed, looking away, "Don't be shy,  _mon amour_. It's no secret."

 

Ponyboy bit his bottom lip. Here was his dilemma: He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to talk smooth like how other boys did to girls, he clammed up at kept quiet.  _Like that was manly at all,_  he scoffed at himself. He looked at his arms he tried to keep covered with the dark red jacket he put on, his arms were skinny, and his face and tummy had baby fat still. He was still just  _a kid_.

 

"Are you, insecure?" She asked.

 

Ponyboy jerked his head up. "N-no!" He didn't mean to snap. She knew the truth. Because she too, at one point, was unsure of her body. Growing up around lots of women, she hadn't developed breasts fully until she was nineteen, her hips were never as curvy, giving her the look of a twig. She could see how scared the boy was, no doubt about it he was trying to hide himself, cover what he doesn't have.

 

She leaned in slowly, giving him a gentle sniff, taking in his natural smell of cigarette and some type of shaving cream. Brigitte couldn't help but laugh at that last scent. It was as if the boy put it on to fool others into thinking he shaved.

 

"You smell nice." She purred.

 

Ponyboy gulped.

 

"So, might I ask another question?" Ponyboy was afraid to answer, but he nodded. "What's a nice boy like you hanging around that trash?" Her question brought back memories of the drive in with Cherry Valance and Marcia. It also brought back Dallas and Johnny. His throat tightened and he tried not to choke.

 

"Um. . .Steve's not my friend, but Two-bit is. We're Greasers." He replied.

 

"Oh," She didn't mean to insult him. She just found him different from the others. While he was quiet, timid and shy, the others were loud, rude and obnoxious. He was totally out of element. Brigitte tried to make things less awkward by turning on the radio. The stations crackled and gave off static until a station came in pitch perfectly.

 

_Love me tender,_

_Love me sweet,_

_Never let me go._

_You have made my life complete,_

_And I love you so._

 

Like that made anything better. "Um," She laughed nervously, reaching to the back seat, she pulled out an album. Ponyboy saw it was old, with the bottom corner coming off. Brigitte opened it carefully.

 

_"C'est Ma'mere. C'est Papa._ " She pointed to a picture of a beautiful woman, much like her, with short blonde hair put up standing next to a man with dark hair. Ponyboy looked closer. _I'm guessing these are her parents._

 

" _C'est mon frère, John Philip, ans ma sœur, Madeline_ " She continued. The brother looked like the oldest and much like her father, tall, strong and brown hair. Madeline and Brigitte looked to be twins, Madeline was very pretty with her large eyes but dark hair. The whole family looked like supermodels. Brigitte continued to flip through the pages, there were ones like her, Madeline and John Philip as tiny children playing with toys, dressed for church, and even in the back seat of cars.

 

"You miss your family?" Ponyboy asked.

 

Brigitte nodded, "Sometimes. I was very angry at them."

 

Angry? Ponyboy wondered. What for? They look like the perfect family. Brigitte frowned, closing the book for a moment. Then sighing. Ponyboy waited, as Brigitte starred off into the distance. Her eyes fixated on nothing, but her mind dead set on something

 

_Love me tender,_

_Love me true,_

_All my dreams fulfil._

_For my darlin I love you,_

_And I always will._

 

"Ponyboy, have you ever look at something and thought it was beautiful, but it turned out to be nothing but heartache and disappointment?" She asked.

 

Ponyboy shook his head.

 

"Have you ever trusted someone but they harmed you?" She asked again.

 

Ponyboy thought about Darry. About  _that night_. Darry had apologized and Ponyboy had forgiven him, at least, he  _thought_  he had. Whenever he thinks about it, he just can't help but doubt himself. He doesn't know why, it just happens. He hated it and never wanted to believe it, still, it scratches and claws at the edge of his skull.

 

Ponyboy nodded.

 

Brigitte turned and frowned. "I am sorry." Ponyboy didn't know if she was apologizing for what he had gone though, or if she was apologizing for before. Truthfully, he didn't care. He slowly leaned in, taking two fingers to lift up her chin. Her wide, blue orbs sparkled more than any night sky he ever laid eyes on. A lock of hair fell in front of her face and he brushed it behind her ear. He wanted to see her face, clearly. Her beautiful face, without a trace of acne, freckle or mole.

 

He bit his cheek looking at her plump, soft lips.

 

He wanted to kiss them.

 

Brigitte must have read his mind and gently she closed her eyes when he leaned in and pressed his against hers. It was gentle, pure and innocent. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a simple kiss. Ponyboy pulled away first, sucking in his lips to preserve her flavor of cherry-chapstick. Ponyboy couldn't contain his smile, that was his first kiss. All the nervousness and insecurities almost vanished.

 

Brigitte giggled, "And v'hat was that about?" She asked. Not that she minded. Brigitte leaned into Ponyboy's chest, resting her head under his chin. He smiled, stroking her long blonde hair.

 

_"Hey Soda, are you in love with Sandy? What's it like?"_

 

_"Real nice."_

 

Ponyboy inhaled her perfume. Brigitte smelled like vanilla and sugar. He closed his eyes, a breeze had come, blowing their hair and fabric of their clothes. Brigitte reached down on the floor, she picked up a large pink blanket and draped it over the two of them, turning to Ponyboy she straddled herself on his lap; leaning in, she started a steamy kiss. On instinct, Ponyboy placed his hands gently on her hips while kissing her back slowly.

 

It wasn't rushed. It wasn't harsh. It was pleasant, capturing the moment.

 

"A've you eva'r seen them up close?" Her accent thick and barely understandable as she spoke into his mouth. Ponyboy didn't answer but she already knew the answer. Ponyboy stopped kissing for a moment to look up at her, innocently. His eyes glanced down to her chest that looked ready to pop out of the shirt.

 

"Do you v'ant to see them again?" She smiled, softly.

 

Slowly, Ponyboy nodded. Brigitte grinned, " _Un moment,_ _s'il vous plaît._ " With that, she turned around, trying to lift the hood of the car without leaving the Greaser's lap. Ponyboy watched the black top raise behind him and wrap around the top of the car. Brigitte rolled up all the windows until they were almost fully up, leaving a crack at the top for air. She smiled, slowly taking off one of Ponyboy's flannel shirts until she was in his white t-shirt.

 

"I like. . . my clothes on you." Ponyboy admitted, blushing. Where did that come from?

 

" _Moi aussi, mon amour,_ " Brigitte hushed. Slowly, she took his hand, placing it right above the buckle of her short shorts, she placed Ponyboy's hand on her skin, letting go to allow him to roam freely under her shirt. She smiled.

 

"Go on," She nodded. "You'll be alright, _je promet_."

 

"I've never touched a woman before." Ponyboy softly admitted, lowering his head in shame. It was brought back up with two fingers under his chin by Brigitte, however.

 

"Everyone starts somewhere, Ponyboy." She smiled. Ponyboy nodded and slowly let his hand travel upwards to feel her chest, her lacy bra and her curves. Brigitte tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Ponyboy felt the top of her breasts, feeling his hand sink in the middle of the perfectly, large mounds. He wanted to feel more, however. He added his other hand, moving to her back where he slowly undid her bra. Her bra was tossed aside and Ponyboy found himself gripping the material of his white shirt and pulling it off of her, gently.

 

Ponyboy was given a face first sight of her breasts once again. Only this time, he wasn't as flustered as he was before. He admired them for only a second before cupping them. Brigitte placed her hands on Ponyboy's shoulders, not uttering a word. She wanted the Greaser to take his time. Ponyboy gently massaged them, tracing a finger over her nipple every once in a while until it got hard enough for him to grip and gently twist.

 

"Do more.. . . Mon amour." She whispered.

 

Ponyboy leaned in, kissing them and gently giving little sucks and nips. He had never done this before, but he kept it up, it was obviously making Brigitte happy. Brigitte softly gasped and crackled a tiny laugh. Ponyboy allowed his tongue to start doing more of the work as he traced over every inch of her, not wanting to miss a spot. He felt a tightness in his lower region and stopped what he was doing. He was having that feeling again.

 

"V'hat is the matter?" Brigitte asked, softly.

 

Ponyboy didn't answer, he kept his gaze away. Brigitte however easily found out what was wrong when she moved gently to get comfortable on his lap.

 

"Oh. So you feel good?" She laughed. Ponyboy bit his bottom lip, nodding. She leaned in to kiss his neck. " _vous avez pris soin de moi, donc je vais prendre soin de vous_ "

 

Ponyboy had no idea what she was saying, but he found her unzipping his pants. He gulped as he watched her slide her hand down, gripping him gently. Ponyboy held no qualms in letting loose a soft moan. Brigitte softly laughed, continuing to rub over the fabric of the boy's boxers. Ponyboy felt himself hardening with each stroke she did. After a few minutes of slowly touching and teasing him, he felt he was going to burst. Brigitte noticed this.

 

"Non, not yet." She replied.

 

Ponyboy wanted to whimper, he felt he had to release himself and fast. He watched as Brigitte began to slide her, soft, warm hands under his shirt, telling him to take it off. Ponyboy did so and the two were both naked from the top up. Pony wasn't embarrassed at all. Brigitte smiled, admiring his body. He felt more confidant, more secure. And even (dare he say) Sexy. Brigitte smiled, slowly taking off her shorts. Ponyboy took a short breath. He felt his cheeks flush as he continued to take off his pants as well.

 

Soon, it was just the two of them in their underwear. Brigitte softly snickered. "Are you ready, mon amour?"

 

Ponyboy slowly nodded.

 

"Very well, let me lay down." Ponyboy sat up for a moment, allowing Brigitte to lay on the back seat. Ponyboy towered over her, he took two fingers and gracefully pulled off her underwear. He noticed how smooth her thighs were, along with her-

 

He gulped.

 

"Don't be afraid," Brigitte cooed. "You are just fine. Let me see you, Ponyboy."

 

He was nervous again, but found himself fully naked in front of her. Her eyes widened and she smirked. "Well. . . damn." She gasped. Ponyboy frowned. "What? Is something wrong?" He feared that he wasn't good enough for her. He felt utterly embarrassed once again as he went to put his jeans back on.

 

"Non, non, non.  _C'est Bon_. You are very lucky." She giggled.

 

Ponyboy didn't know what she meant by "lucky" but he hovered over her again, angling himself against her. "What. . .what do I do now?" He asked. Brigitte smiled, "Prepare me." She stated, laying down again. Ponyboy didn't know what she meant by that, but he gazed at her smooth private. He wanted to touch it. He reached out and poked it with his index finger, causing Brigitte to giggle.

 

"V'hat are you doing?"

 

"N-nothing." Ponyboy stated. He licked his lips as he inserted a finger inside of her, making her moan. It was wet, gushy, and warm. Ponyboy circled around her for a moment before adding another finger. Brigitte began to gasp and moan loudly. " _C'est bon, c'est bon!_ " She cried. Ponyboy moved his fingers around for a while until she felt even wetter, Ponyboy thought he was preparing her, and he was, what he didn't know was he had just given her a very pleasurable, and heart melting orgasm.

 

Ponyboy looked up, confused. "Do I-?"

 

"Now! Now!" She cried, ready for the boy. Ponyboy panicked and looked down at himself. He was still fairly hard as he entered Brigitte. He found himself in a comatose wonderland. Entering her had felt better than anytime he's used his hand. She was still warm, still wet, and very wild. "Move! Go, go!" She screamed. Ponyboy did as he was told and before he knew it, the whole vehicle was shaking. Ponyboy gripped on her shoulders, not meaning to harm her, but the faster he began to speed up, he needed something to grab on to. Brigitte on the other hand was in a world of pleasure. Ponyboy was so big and thick, much better than any of the other men in her life. The boy was a virgin and moved better than any other boy in France.

 

Ponyboy kept pounding into her until his voice croaked and he felt a sensation in his stomach that caused him to shoot inside of her.

 

 

Ponyboy gasped, laying on top of her. His face planted into the crook of her neck. He looked at her, she too was red and panting. She looked more out of breath than he was, she was sweating too.

 

"Did. . . .I hurt you?" He asked. He didn't know why he thought that, but he had the strange idea that maybe he had caused harm to Brigitte. Brigitte shook her head, smiling as she kissed his brow and held him close.

 

"Non, mon amour. You did great."

 

Ponyboy smiled sweetly. He lost his virginity; and to the most beautiful woman he laid eyes upon. Not only was she beautiful, but she accepted him. She taught him not to be afraid of his changing body. That's what made her beautiful in his eyes. Ponyboy couldn't help but let out a yawn. He had no idea what time it was, but he was getting tired.

 

Brigitte snickered. "Are you tired,  _le enfant_?" She asked. He didn't answer, but snuggled down to lay on her still naked breasts, while she played with his hair. He listened closely until he could heart her heartbeat. It matched his.

 

"Go to sleep,  _le enfant_. I'll be here."

 

Ponyboy smirked as he gave a little lick to her breast, smiling in his sleep as she heard her giggle.

 

_For my darlin I love you,_   
_And I always will._

 

* * *

 

Sodapop was worried. It was six-thirty and Ponyboy still wasn't home. Sodapop looked over at Darry who had fallen asleep in the chair around five, his mouth was open and he was snoring. It would have been a funny sight if he knew Darry wasn't utterly exhausted. Soda was thankful it was the weekend and he and Darry didn't work, so until Ponyboy came home, he hoped his kid brother was someplace safe and would be home today.

 

The phone rang and Soda nearly jumped out of his skin, he rushed to answer it before Darry woke up.

 

"H-hello?" He asked.

 

_"Soda! You gotta' come quick!"_

 

"Steve?"

 

_"Come down to The DX, it's urgent!"_

 

"Woah, woah, woah, what happened? Slow down."

 

_"Get down here, fast!"_

 

Steve hung up on his but Sodapop took no chance in dillydallying. He rushed out of the house without his shoes and ran as quick as he could to his work. It wasn't that far of a run and he got there in under ten minutes, huffing and puffing. Horrible scenarios kept going through his head as to what might of happened:  _Did Socs trash the place? Was there a gas leak? Was there a fire?_ Sodapop ran as fast as he could until he could see his work. It looked to be alright, that is, until he came closer.

 

Sodapop's eyes widened as he stood next to Steve and other co-workers.

 

His boss, standing in front of them, did not look too happy.

 

"Well, what happened?!" He screamed. Sodapop took a look inside. Everything looked alright, except the door was jammed halfway up, tools were all over the ground and a car was stolen.

 

Brigitte's car to be exact.

 

Sodapop bit his lip.

 

"Curtis! Randle!" Their boss called them forward. Steve and Soda stood straight. "You two were the last ones working, what in God's name went on?"

 

"We don't know, sir." Steve admitted. "We locked up and everything, we gave you the keys."

 

"There's a busted window, Randle! Someone had to of broken in," The larger man screamed. "use your head will ya?!"

 

Steve stayed quiet while Soda hadn't spoken a word. A horrible series began to play out in his hear:

 

_Brigitte wanted her car,_

_Ponyboy and Brigitte went missing at The Movies_

_Ponyboy didn't come home last night._

_And Brigitte's car is missing._

 

Sodapop felt anger, and betrayal begin to erupt from the pits of his stomach.  _No way, no way would Ponyboy do something like this, he couldn't have_. He tried to tell himself. But he knew he was in denial. It had to be them.  _It was them._

 

"I'm calling the cops." Soda's boss stated, "They'll find whoever did this."

 

Soda's eyes widened. "Wait!" He cried. Everyone starred at Soda. "I mean, I wouldn't go to such lengths." Sodapop laughed. "Besides, nothings stolen."

 

Steve gave Sodapop a look. "What are you talking about Soda-?"

 

Sodapop elbowed him. "It's probably just some kids fooling around. How about Stevie and I replace the window and you can take it out of our pay."

 

"Are you kidding me?!" Steve cried, Sodapop closed his friend's mouth with his hand. "I mean, there's no need to rush into these things. It's just kids, ya' know?" There was a moment of silence before their boss grumbled something about 'You better be here to fix the window on Monday' before walking away.

 

Everyone turned and began to leave, seeing it was a day off. "What the hell, man?" Steve growled.

 

Sodapop didn't answer him.

 

"What was that for?"

 

Sodapop began walking to Steve's car. "Steve. . . " He spoke. "Get in, we're looking for Ponyboy." Sodapop sounded angry. Sodapop with anger towards Ponyboy was something Steve did NOT want to miss, so he clamped his mouth shut and did as he was told, feeling rather giddy on the inside.

 

 

 

 

 

When Ponyboy woke up, he didn't know where he was at first. He looked around, he was wrapped in some type of pink planet with a fuzzy pillow. Looking out his window, he noticed a naked body bathing in the river. He smiled to himself before hopping out of the car, sliding on his boxers and jeans. Memories of last night came flooding back and he found himself grinning as he watched Brigitte dunk large amounts of water on her.

 

"If you are going to stare, I suggest you make yourself useful," She spoke without turning around. "Hand me a towel from the trunk, Oui?"

 

Ponyboy ran back to the car, opening her trunk and looking for the said towel. Brigitte stepped out of the river, walking towards Ponyboy as he handed her the towel and kissed him gently. "I am keeping this shirt." She laughed, putting on Pony's blue flannel shirt. He smiled and placed his hands on her hips and the two began to engage in a very heated make out sessions. It was when they heard a car honk, did they pull away.

 

"PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS!"

 

Ponyboy gulped, slowly turning around to see Sodapop marching his way. Sodapop approached the couple and yanked on his arm, "Ow!" Pony cried.

 

"C'om on, we're leaving right now!" Soda barked. Ponyboy had never seen Soda so mad, it was worse than the time he and Darry fought and he ran away.

 

"Calm down,  _Charmeur_ nothing is wrong." Brigitte spoke up. Sodapop turned to her and glared. "I'd hold my tongue if I were you! You've caused nothing but trouble since you've come into my kid brother's life! and what's worse-" He turned to Ponyboy.

 

" _You stole?!_ "

 

Ponyboy blushed, looking at his shoes.

 

"Pony, I don't think you know how serious this is! If someone had seen you, we would be split up!" Soda screamed.

 

"I. . . I know."

 

"Then _why on Earth_  did you do that?!"

 

Ponyboy didn't have an answer. Why did he steal? He could have made Soda loose his job. He didn't know why he did such a thing with Brigitte. Brigitte. He looked at the Frenchwoman and a boost of confidence flared within him.

 

"Because I love her." He stated, boldly. There was a moment of silence before Steve started cracking up.

 

"Shut up, Steve!" Ponyboy yelled.

 

"Ponyboy. . . " Sodapop started, softer this time. "You don't love her, you don't know what love is, Ponyboy." Sodapop had hoped his little brother hadn't fallen deep for Brigitte. He didn't want his little brother to be heartbroken like he had been.

 

"I know about love! I'm a man!" Ponyboy pointed out. "Men aren't virgins!" Steve screamed for the world to hear. Ponyboy bit his tongue for claiming he wasn't a virgin anymore, but that wouldn't look good on his part.

 

Soda looked at his kid brother, Ponyboy had grown, not just in height, but in mind, body and spirit. He was feistier, louder and less of a kid. This, Soda couldn't deny. But still, in a lot of ways, Ponyboy was still young.

 

"Ponyboy, get in Steve's car now."

 

"But-!" Ponyboy cried.

 

"Do as I say, Ponyboy! Or so help me I'll skin you!" Soda threatened, pointing in Steve's direction. Brigitte sighed, and hoping she could help resolve the family issue: "Ponyboy, I'd listen to him if I were you." She started. Ponyboy's eyes widened.  _Why is she agreeing with Soda? She should be on my side!_

 

"Stay out of this!" Soda snapped. "I think it's time you left too. You've got your car, now leave."

 

"Soda!"

 

"Actually. . . he is right."

 

Everyone was silent.

 

"Ponyboy, it is time for me to go." She agreed. Ponyboy felt his heart clench.

 

_Brigitte was leaving? For good?_

 

Ponyboy shook his head. He had just started to love her. He couldn't let her go. He walked closer to her, grabbing her hands.

 

"No, don't!" He cried, feeling a lump in his throat begin to form and tears burn his eyes. "I've lost so much already, please, please don't leave me!" He almost cried. The summer wind began to blow and the teenagers all waited for the next move. The sun peaked through the leaves of the trees and sparkled against the clear, cool river. Brigitte lowered her head.

 

"You promised to take me to Paris!" Ponyboy pointed out. "You promised me!"

 

Brigitte felt remorse for Ponyboy. When she looked at the boy, she couldn't help but see a broken bird trying to fly once again, but it's wings were broken by the heavy burden of loss, anger, and disappointment. She clasped her hands with his, slowly raising them to her lips and to kiss each knuckle.

 

"We will always have  _Paris, Mon Amour, ans le cinema, ans_   _vendredi_." She vowed. "And you, Ponyboy Curtis, are always in my heart."

 

Ponyboy went to kiss her, just one last time but she pulled away, racing to her car. The Chevy impala started up and the roof came down. Brigitte screamed " _Au revior_ " as she drove the White Impala away from The Greasers, it's white paint like a cloud on Earth that drifted away.

 

Ponyboy Curtis, was left feeling alone.

 

 

 

 

Again.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Time was his healing process. And when he felt better, he would date again. He would be happy once again. However, he always kept Brigitte in the back of his head. Even as he aged, he would often wonder where the free-spirited woman was in the world:  _Was she still in the Impala by some lake, bathing in the water under the moonlight, was she back in France, had she reconnected with her family? Did she have one of her own like he did?_

 

All of these questions would go unanswered and he was left wondering for years. It wasn't until his youngest grandchild came up the steps to his home with a large package in his arms, did Brigitte come back to his memory.

 

"Grandpa!" His youngest grandchild, Johnny, called. He was a cute kid, with wide blue eyes and blonde hair. He struggled to keep the box in his arms.

 

"Grandpa! You got a package!" He cried, excitedly. Children tended to get excited when gifts arrived, even if it wasn't for them. Ponyboy Curtis looked up from his book, smiling.

 

"Let's see who it's from then, yeah?" He asked.

 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Johnny jumped up and down. Ponyboy flicked out his switchblade and began cutting open the box. He stopped when he saw what was inside. "What is it, Grandpa?"

 

Slowly, Ponyboy ran his fingers over the frame.

 

It was her. Young, beautiful and just how he remembered her in 1965. He smiled, tenderly. Stroking his fingers along the black and white photo.

 

"Who's that?" Johnny asked.

 

"Isn't she pretty?"

 

"Ew! Girls are gross!"

 

Ponyboy chuckled. Never taking his teary eyes off the photo. He had a lot to thank Brigitte for, she cleared his shame, his humility, his fear; and replaced it all with acceptance. Now as he ages and watches his family grow, he has all of that to thank her for.

 

"Yeah, girls are gross." He lied. He watched Johnny leave the room in favor of playing with his cousins outside. He swore he could hear the French woman's voice one last time:

 

 

_"And you, Ponyboy Curtis, are always in my heart."_

 

 

* * *

**Oh. . . My. . . God. . . That took FOREVER to write. I wanted it to be more romantic than just smut. Some of it is based off of my first love. I hope you all enjoyed :)**

**-Kylelover101 (Fanfiction.net)**

**Author's Note:**

> Non = No
> 
> Qui est dégoûtant, liquide? = What is this disgusting liquid?
> 
> vous l'american porc! = you American Pig!
> 
> Vous êtes putain de fous de moi = Are you fucking kidding me?
> 
> La police = (Masculine for) Police
> 
> Vous petit pervers! = You little pervert!
> 
> Vous salaud! = you bastard!
> 
> comment t'appelles-tu? = what is your name? (casual)
> 
> comment vous appelez-vous? = what is your name? (formal)
> 
> Oui = yes.
> 
> enfant = (young child) child
> 
> Ello = French for "hello" (however, it's normally spoken when answering the phone.)
> 
> Fils de pute = son of a bitch
> 
> J'en ai rien branler ! = I don't give a fuck
> 
> Je t'emmerde! = screw you
> 
> Nous sommes vendredi = it is Friday
> 
> Moi = me
> 
> lundi = Monday
> 
> mardi = Tuesday
> 
> mercredi = Wednesday
> 
> jeudi = Thursday
> 
> vendredi = Friday
> 
> samedi = Saturday
> 
> dimanche = Sunday
> 
> si vous plait = please.
> 
> Comment allez-vous = how are you?
> 
> Où sont vos Mama et Papa? = Where are your Mama and Papa?
> 
> Je suis française = I am French.
> 
> Charmeur = Charmer
> 
> le cinema = the movies
> 
> avec = with
> 
> moi et toi = me and you
> 
> Merci = Thank you.
> 
> vous êtes fou américains = You Americans are crazy!
> 
> de nouveau = again (once again)
> 
> je promet = I promise.
> 
> Provence = Southern France.
> 
> Mon amour = (masculine) my love
> 
> C'est = That is.
> 
> C'est Ma'mere ans C'est Papa. = That's Mom and that's Dad.
> 
> C'est mon frère, John Philip, ans ma sœur, Madeline - That's my brother, Johny Philip and my sister, Madeline.
> 
> un moment s'il vous plaît = One Moment, please.
> 
> Moi aussi, mon amour, = My too my love.
> 
> vous avez pris soin de moi donc je vais prendre soin de vous = you took care of me, now I'll take care of you.
> 
> C'est Bon= That's good.
> 
> Au revior = Goodbye


End file.
